Ardara
"The new city of Kings." Ardara is an old city of the Sarutobi people. It bears a name that is much older than the time that the Sarutobi have spent to settle down, ever after their old kingdom collapsed. It is the name that the capital of the old kingdom used to bear. However, ever since its founding the city of Ardara has not known or recognized any king yet. History The history of the Ardara is one most troubled. It was founded after the bloody conflict between the Sarutobi and Hon houses. The peace treaty saw to it that the Sarutobi would gain an alliance with the Hons and thus their help to find new land to settle in. Thus the new allied clans looked southwards. To the land that was occupied by people that the Hons referred to as the Agra clans (Argr, its polite meaning being 'cowardly'). Some scholars and historians do argue that some of these 'Agra' clans were driven out earlier by the Hons, who didn't see much use or glory in further hunting these weak clans down. But the pact and alliance with the Sarutobi saw to it that the Hons came with the Sarutobi. The warriors from these two Chonobi clans were ruthless in their tasks. They came and spared nobody in their wake. The bloodbaths that followed would push the 'Argr' clans to either flee once more or attempt to defend themselves. However, none of these clans would come out alive. Eventually, the Sarutobi would split into various factions and clans, settling down on their new land. Much like many other settlements, Ardara would be founded upon the blood of the Sarutobi's victims. Rise of Tension Over time, Ardara would be built and expanded. It started to thrive and prosper. However, the Sarutobi weren't a unified people. They were once led by kings but now were fractured in a few large clans. Unrest followed suit, causing tension to rise within the growing city. Its location provided resources and a safe space to let the Sarutobi grow in numbers. But the name became a source of strife. Various prominent Sarutobi started to gather forces and lay claim to the city. Another bloody conflict was on the horizon but this time between the Sarutobi themselves. This would be prevented by their new allies, the Hons, who saw the danger of losing their newfound ally already. Negotiations would be executed and even supported by the Cho, located south of the Sarutobi. Giving the city to any of the faction wouldn't solve the issue, for each side proclaimed that they had the legitimacy to gain the right to rule over Ardara and the surrounding land. To avoid a conflict, it would be decided that Ardara wouldn't be ruled over by a single man or clan for the time being. A council of prominent people would rise and govern over the city. Because of its importance for the Sarutobi, it would also become the site for their Thing (the annual meeting in which important matters are discussed, feuds being resolved and etc). This solution provided some peace for the city and its denizens. Ardara would continue to flourish and grow, despite the turbulent times of the Warring Clans Era. For there were only a few who ever had the ambition or guts to move into the woodlands of the Sarutobi, let alone to ever thrust far enough to become a threat for Ardara. Yet, the people of Ardara weren't feeling that safe. The city would gain defences as well as building their own local military force. The Woodland Ravens, which started out as a mere militia but soon enough established themselves as an elite force. A force that would keep the peace within the region and aid the city's council in order to keep the Sarutobi clans from going at each other's throats. The Night of Fire Things would change, however, with the forming of the Fire country. The Hanamoto dynasty was gaining in power and started to subject clan after clan, their influence and power growing with each day. For a time, the people of Ardara weren't too afraid as they had faith in their defences and so far the Hanamoto hadn't turned their gaze eastwards. But this would change as the Hanamoto came to the Hons. A conflict was on the rise, for not only Ardara but all Sarutobi weren't willing to be driven out of their new homeland without making any invader pay dearly for it. But no blood would be shed. The Hons would bend the knee and it had a domino effect, for the Sarutobi would be subjugated as well. A change that left a bitter aftertaste for the people of Ardara but nothing that they couldn't carry. Yet, it would just be the start of their new hardship. Though the language of the Chonobi was largely unknown and not many Taika were interested to settle among them, the meaning of Ardara would be figured out. The fact that the city was meant to be the site for a king wasn't allowed. In 412 ADS, the Hanamoto daimyo sanctioned something that would become known as the Night of Fire. A large military force would move near the city. The commander, known by the name Harukane made it known what their purpose was. To move into the city and destroy anything that was built for the 'future' king of Ardara and the Sarutobi people. This revelation was a huge shock and naturally, the people of Ardara closed their gates and manned their defences. Harukane had expected this and it was even part of the plan, for the Hanamoto daimyo was more than willing to cull the population of the city. Serving as an example to the other Chonobi clans and people. The defenders were outnumbered, four to one - a fair fight in the opinion of any brave Sarutobi. For four months, the people of Ardara were kept locked in their city as their besiegers stood outside. Barring the way in and making it clear that anybody helping the defiant populace would pay the transgression with his life. During these four months, various prominent Chonobi would visit the court of the daimyo, pleading for another and more peaceful way. But on the 25th of August in the year 412, the forces of Harukane moved in. The night would be filled with violence, fear and destruction. Though many of the city's denizens would not allow any invader to move past as long they were breathing, the soldiers of Harukane managed to overwhelm the defences and moving into the city. Homes were burnt, people were killed on site and important sites were sacked. By the time that the sun would rise on the 26th of August in the year 412, the city was robbed and beaten. The daimyo's force would leave the city, taking important artefacts and with a fierce warning: if the Sarutobi would make any site for a future king, that wasn't their daimyo, they would come back to raze the city and leave no survivors. Eventually, a few years later, a large manor would be built in Taika style. Right on top of where the denizens of the city had built a large palace in their own style, hoping that their future king would take up his rightful place and unite the clans. The gesture of the daimyo was clearer than crystal, bringing both fear and hatred for the Hanamoto dynasty within the populace. The Rebuilding The city of Ardara would slowly over the years recover from the dreadful attack. Though no longer did they have anything to welcome their anticipated, future king in, they would continue to build and expand the city. Matters would slowly become less bleak as years passed. In the present, Ardara is once more a large and thriving city. And with a Chonobi Empress, the people are hoping that they can once more construct a proper place to welcome their prophetised king in. Surrounding Land The land that surrounds Ardara directly is mostly used for agriculture. The fields that aren't being used for crops or cattle are kept flat. Both to allow the defenders on the walls to have a clear sight on who approaches the city as well for future expansions. If one would move further away from the city, they would eventually come into the woods of Ardara. These woods and hills aren't as vicious or dangerous as those of other locations, though one should never attempt to wrestle an angry boar or such animal with bare hands. Within these woods, there are small outposts located. These outposts are being manned by the forces of Ardara and Woodland Ravens. Many outsiders don't usually come further than these outposts nor really need to. Around most of these outposts, small villages have grown that thrive from the surrounding woodlands. The City The city of Ardara is comparable to size and number of denizens with many other large cities. Though not as large as the likes of Magnhild, Keishi or Konohagakure, it is a city that prosper and thrives. The scars of the past are hardly visible among the buildings and defences. The architecture is, as one would expect, from Chonobi style. The Northern Districts In the northern districts are many homes located, together with workshops and other establishments. It is the poorer part of the city but not entirely neglected by the city's council. Much typical for poorer neighbourhoods, crime rates are higher in these districts as there are a few street gangs that vie for more control on the street. While one could argue that the Woodland Ravens could end these street gangs any day that they please, it isn't done for some reason. While one can argue that there is little interest in these northern, poorer districts, they are home to a few established sites that are called 'Rings'. With Godai not being quite popular among the Sarutobi, the denizens in these parts are a huge fan of settled hand to hand fights. There are set rules and they are being regulated, though down to it all it is usually a man fighting another man till the other surrenders or when one can't fight any more. A large amount of betting goes around these organised fights. The Western Districts The western districts are not too different from the northern. Reaching out of the wall, the living conditions are somewhat better than the northern districts. Many establishments in these parts are focused on commerce, certainly around the products of dyes and leather. These industries are lucrative as the quality is quite high. But the cost is that a particular stench lingers around the workplaces and this has led to that many inhabitants of this region being called various offensive nicknames. Usually, referring to the stench of the industries. The Eastern Districts One of the more wealthier districts of the city are in the east. Families of wealthy origin usually live or migrate to this part of the city. The deep river also provides some various facilities. Trade down and up the river is down with small vessels, that go as far as the Pinedale and region of Gwade. Various manors on the other side of the river are usually jokingly called small motes, due to the fact that many of those manors have their own set defences build around them. The Southern Districts The southern districts are quite similar to the western ones of the city. It is particularly known for the weaver's guilds location, due to the many weaver workshops that are found there. It is quite calmer than either the northern or western districts. The Center Beyond the stout walls and imposing gates of the city, lies the city centre of Ardara. It is filled with merchants, capable artisans and being home to many of its denizens. At the northern gates, one can find a large Imperial barracks. A place that used to be a small shrine, to honour the past kings of the Sarutobi - before it was burned down in the Night of Fire. Pretty much everywhere in the city one can find inns and taverns. Various shops and establishments can be found as well. Though if one is eager to purchase arms and armour, they should head to the western side of the city centre. There the majority of the city's smiths are found, together with their guild's headquarter. There are three plazas found in the city centre. Small stands are standing usually when the market is being held, which are on all weekdays except Wednesdays. In one of the plazas stands a ruined statue in the middle, which used to be a statue to Sigeberth. But was destroyed during the Night of Fire and never rebuild. Legends say that it can only be reshaped into the figure of the next, future leader of the Sarutobi. Various Landmarks There are various landmarks within the city of Ardara: * The Temple of the Asynjur One of the largest temple complexes found within the heartlands of the Sarutobi clan. It was damaged during the Night of Fire but in the present, little of the damage can be seen. Each wing of the temple is dedicated to a particular god, where the deity's priests and disciples work and receive visitors. Despite its imposing size, there seems to be little to stop people from taking a visit or walk around. It is actually considered one of the most peaceful places within the city walls. Certainly, the wing dedicated to Audhild is a favourite spot for people who seek out some tranquillity and quiet. Within the centre of the complex is a small space dedicated to the Great Wolf. It exists out of a large statue of the deity and six stone plates - each facing another part of the temple complex. Depending on the direction that the plate faces, the offers to appease the Great Wolf differ. For example, flowers are placed on the plate that faces towards the wing of Audhild, while small chains are laid down on the plate facing towards the wing of Bergjlot. * The Ardara Castle The fortress of the city, located at the southern part. It is where the headquarters of the Woodland Ravens is located as well, within the walls of the fortress. A few large halls, the armoury, prison, training ranges and fields are also present within the walls of the fortress. Within the fortress are the meetings of the city council held. And the Thing between the Sarutobi is held every four months within the large hall of the fortress as well. Since recently, the Althing is held among all the Chonobi clans within Ardara's Fortress but this only occurs every once in a few years. * The Hanamoto Manor Within the city centre is an odd sight. A large manor and some nearby buildings as facilities aren't built in the Chonobi style. But rather in the Taika style. The manor was constructed sometime after the Night of Fire as the Hanamoto daimyo attempted to get a firmer grip on the local populace. While at the same time combating the idea that the Sarutobi would receive a king, which could be seen as a direct threat to the authority of the daimyo. Though inhabited and kept tidy by Taika servants and guards, the manor would never be visited by the Hanamoto or following dynasty. It would be an eyesore to the city's populace, who would be constantly reminded by who tried to dominate them.Category:Chonobi Category:City Location Category:Empire of Akino